


Mastery

by golari



Series: Korrasami one-shots, prompts, faff [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Headcanon, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6812158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golari/pseuds/golari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Korrasami as parents please!!!"<br/>--<br/>I’m not sure if this is what you had in mind anon, but I hope you like it.<br/><br/>This is another headcanon, 5 to 6 years after <a href="http://golarisa.tumblr.com/post/139627743095/your-opinion-on-how-many-babies-korra-and-asami">this one</a>. Korra and Asami are 39 and 40, respectively. Ketu is 15, and Yuura is 9. (GUYS I have thought about this family WAY TOO MUCH GOODBYE)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mastery

**Author's Note:**

> The link above can help provide some context, if you're confused.

Korra was late. Of course she was, it was ridiculous for her to even think that she could get out of the President’s office in a timely manner. Asami had warned her and obviously she had been right and now Korra was _screwed_.

Korra found Asami’s office automatically, swooping in and landing lightly on the ledge with practiced ease. She retracted the wings of her glider and opened the window that was always left ajar for her. “I’m so sorry I’m late… Asami?”

As Korra climbed into the empty office a jolt of panic shot through her. Asami had already left without her! She didn’t think she was _that_ late. How could she have been so careless? Now Asami was already on her way to Air Temple Island and Korra was going to miss the ceremony and she would never forgive herself.

Korra ripped open the doors of the cabinet behind Asami’s desk. It was their emergency closet full of outfits of various types and she pushed aside several sets of clothes until she found a suitable enough dress to wear. She kicked off her boots but stalled when she felt the floor tremble slightly under heavy footsteps.

The office door burst open. “Shit, shit, _shit_ ,” Asami growled as she whipped the door shut behind her and started to hastily unbutton her blouse. “We are so late!”

“I know, I’m sorry! Zhu-Li kept me longer than I expected.” Korra handed Asami a skirt blindly from the cabinet while simultaneously wiggling out of her pants.

Asami accepted the skirt and threw her blouse on her desk chair. “I would say ‘I told you so’ but I lost track of time during the test run too.”

Korra pulled on her dress before reaching back into the cabinet and fishing out a clean top for Asami. “How’d it go, anyway?”

“Fine, fine. We’re on track for product launch—Korra, this does not even remotely match this skirt.” Asami shoved the blouse back into Korra’s hands.

Korra tried again, handing Asami another blouse. “It’s not my fault all of these are just different shades of red!”

Asami held the new top up to herself for a moment before pulling it off the hanger with a shrug. “Better, thank you. And you’re one to talk, you just wear different shades of blue!”

Korra opened one of the cabinet drawers and pulled out a necklace. “Yeah but they are all different patterns—is this one okay?” she asked as she held the necklace against her neck.

“Yes, I like that one,” Asami approved with a quick nod as she pulled on the back of her flats to straighten them.

Korra clipped on the necklace. “Great, let’s go.” Korra took Asami's hand and they rushed out of the office and into an elevator.

As the elevator doors shut Korra handed Asami a hair clip and dutifully turned around to allow Asami to pull her hair back. “Do you think we’re going to make it?”

“We’ll make it,” Asami said firmly, hair clip pinched between her teeth.

“Oh, and Asami?” Korra said as the elevator slowed, arriving at the bottom level of the Future Industries’ garage.

“Mmhm?” Asami hummed as she placed the clip into Korra’s hair. “You’re good.”

Korra turned around to face her. “You look amazing.”

Asami met Korra’s eye with a shy smile and a slight blush. Even after all these years, she still blushed. “Thank you.” The elevator doors opened and Korra moved to step out, but Asami stopped her with a tug on her hand. “Hey! Kiss me!” she demanded.

Korra smirked into a brief kiss before Asami pulled away and yanked Korra off the elevator behind her. “Okay c’mon!”

As many times as they had driven the route from Asami’s office to the Air Temple Island ferry, Korra was pretty sure Asami had never driven it so fast. They made it in record time and probably broke several laws in the process. Not that Korra was complaining.

Asami checked her watch with a relieved sigh. “We made it,” she breathed. “See? I told you we’d make it!”

Korra chuckled with a roll of her eyes. “You were right.”

The island was abuzz with activity. As the ferry pulled into the dock Korra couldn’t help but smile at the sight. There were so many more Air Nomads now, it was unbelievable. If only Aang could see it.

As soon as they stepped off the ferry Korra heard a familiar voice accompanied by the slap of small feet against the dock. “Mama! Mommy!” Yuura broke free of the crowd and wrapped her arms around Asami’s waist. “Where have you been?” she asked with a dramatic sigh. “It’s been _forever_.”

Asami laughed. “Sorry, Yuu. We made it on time, didn’t we?”

“I _guess_ ,” Yuura conceded.

“Did you have a good day with Aana and ‘Taga?” Asami asked.

Yuura nodded enthusiastically. “We went to see a mover!”

Korra gazed over the crowd as they walked towards the temple. “Where are they, anyway?”

“Korra!” Tonraq called as he jogged across the courtyard, easily parting the crowds to get to Korra. “I am getting way too old to be chasing this fast little tiger seal around,” he huffed.

“Hi, Dad,” Korra greeted with a hug. “Where’s Mom?”

Tonraq hugged Asami in turn. “Helping Pema in the kitchen. That woman has her work cut out for her.”

“The kitchen smells _so_ good,” Yuura said with a euphoric smile before pouting a little. “But ‘Taga got us kicked out.”

“You sneak,” Tonraq said with mock anger, “you’re the one who told them I was the one eating the fruit pies!”

“Well if you had _shared_ , maybe I wouldn’t have!”

Tonraq let out a booming laugh. “You’re right. By the way Korra, Ketu wants to see you. You’d better hurry before the ceremony begins.”

Korra glanced at Asami and received a nod in return. “Go ahead, I’ll see you later.”

Korra kissed Asami on the cheek and ruffled Yuura’s hair, who slapped her away. “Hey! Aana did my hair already!”

“Just be grateful you _have_ hair, Yuu!” Korra said with a laugh.

The temple itself was quiet compared to the courtyard. Korra wandered around the familiar hallways with a soft smile, reminiscing about the days when she had lived on the island. She hadn’t slept there in years but, in a way, it was still home.

“Ketu?” Korra called as she knocked.

“Come in.” Korra slid open the door at the sound of her son’s voice. “Hey, Ma.”

Ketu was sitting on his bed, looking dejected. His tattoos were still a bit bright and angry against his skin. “What’s wrong, kiddo?” Korra asked with a furrowed brow as she crossed the room to sit on the bed with him.

He smiled a little ruefully. “It’s stupid.”

“It’s not stupid,” Korra reassured him. “What’s up?”

“I just... I miss my hair.”

Korra couldn’t help but laugh. “Oh man, I thought it was going to be something way worse.”

“I told you it was stupid,” Ketu grumbled.

“It’ll grow back before you know it,” Korra said as she put a gentle hand on a bare part of Ketu’s back.

“I think Master Meelo expects me to stay bald…”

Korra smiled at that. “Ketu… Meelo won’t be disappointed if you don’t. You’re a master now—or you will be in fifteen minutes. You have to decide for yourself. He’ll respect your decision.”

Ketu was quiet for a long moment. “I… I think I like my wolf tail. It makes me feel a little Water Tribe, you know? Is that dumb? I know I’m not… you know, _really_ Water Tribe.”

“You are as much Water Tribe as I am, or your sister is. And besides, you got the Mark of the Wise when you did your ice dodging! That’s the same mark—” 

“—that Sokka got, I know, I know,” Ketu finished with a reluctant smile. “‘Taga told me.”

“And you can’t really get more Water Tribe than Sokka.”

Ketu nodded slowly. They sat in comfortable silence, each lost in their own thoughts, until there was a light tapping at the door.

“Korra? Ketu?” Asami slid open the door and stuck her head in. “We wanted to visit,” she explained as Yuura wiggled her way past Asami’s legs.

“Hey, Yuu,” Ketu greeted as he crouched to meet Yuura halfway. “Careful, please. My tattoos are still kind of hurt.”

Yuura hugged Ketu very gingerly. “They’re so _cool_ ,” she breathed as she ghosted her fingers over his skin. “How bad did it hurt?”

Ketu grimaced. “ _Bad_. They don’t tell you how bad it is.” he stood and accepted a kiss on the cheek from Asami. “Hi, Mom."

“My poor baby.” Asami pouted and cupped Ketu’s cheek. “Did the breathing help?”

Ketu rolled his eyes but accepted the coddling with grace. “During it, yeah. After, not so much.”

“Well they look awesome,” Korra said from behind him.

Asami looked at her watch. “We’d better get going. We’ll see you after, okay? I love you.”

“I love you too,” Ketu mumbled.

“Bye, Ket!” Yuura said with a playful swipe against Ketu’s arm. “Oh no! I’m sorry, I forgot…” she said sheepishly when Ketu flinched.

“Don’t worry, I’ll get you back when I’m done healing,” Ketu said with a predatory smile that had Yuura scurrying away.

Asami followed after her, but Korra lingered for a moment. “I’m proud of you,” she finally said.

“Thanks, Ma.”

Korra sniffed lightly. “I’m going to leave before I start crying.”

“I think that’s for the best,” Ketu said seriously.

Korra gave him a watery smile as she left the room. “See you later, _Master Ketu_.”

“See you later, _Avatar Korra_ ,” Ketu returned with a smile and another roll of his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> My headcanon is that Korra and Asami adopt a 4 year old airbender boy when they’re 28/29 after Korra returns one night pretty beat up and Asami realizes that life is too short for her to wait to have a family with Korra. 2 years later they adopt a 5 month old Water Tribe girl. Ketu is a Tibetan name, and Yuura is a Inuit name. Aana/’Taga are shortened versions of grandmother/grandfather in Inuit.
> 
> Thanks for the prompt!
> 
> ([Original Post](http://golarisa.tumblr.com/post/142476772750/korrasami-as-parents-please))


End file.
